


Till we meet again

by Betzalee



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betzalee/pseuds/Betzalee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving his family in England, Thorin Durin travels with his best friends to California for a summer vacation. What started out as a simple escape from his responsibilities as the heir of Erebor’s industries, turned out into an unexpected journey for the 21 year old. </p><p>He expected to meet new people and do so many things while in the states. What he was not expecting was to meet Bilbo Baggins, an adventurous and fun loving fellow who changes everything in Thorin’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is like my third Bagginshield fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Idk why but i have such a sweet spot for young bilbo and young thorin like they honestly give me life omg. Anyways, I suck at summaries so i'm sorry for that !

Thorin hated it here. Everything about his house was boring and lonely and he couldn't cope with the feeling anymore. His parents were never home, not even when Thorin was little. His younger brother Frerin was away at college and Dis, his younger sister had moved out with her boyfriend a year ago. Sometimes Thorin wondered why he even bothered coming back home after he finished university. Being away from home was honestly the best part of Thorin's life. But now it was over and here he was, laying on his back on his bed, wishing the rain outside stop so that he could go soak in the pool. 

 

However, his wishes weren't granted and it only started to rain harder. He took out his phone from his pocket and called his cousin Dwalin. The phone rang once and then took Thorin straight to voicemail. Cursing, Thorin looked through his contacts until his finger landed on Thranduil's number. The blonde had been Thorin's roommate back in uni and the two had fooled around for quite sometime. However, as soon as Uni let out and Thorin returned back home, he had stopped messaging the blonde. He didn't know whether calling him now after months of not talking would be a good idea, but boredom was eating him alive.

 

Unlike Dwalin, Thranduil answered the phone at the third ring, his voice filling Thorin's room as he put his phone on speaker. 

 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Thorin Oakenshield. Too busy to call your fuck buddy?" The blonde said, making Thorin chuckle

 

"Something like that" Thorin replied.

 

"Asshole" He felt Thranduil roll his eyes and couldn't help but chuckle again "What do you want?"

 

"Nothing, I'm just bored" Thorin answered truthfully, taking a lock of his hair and twirling it around his finger

 

"You piece of shit. I thought you called cus you missed me" Thranduil replied coldly 

 

"I do miss you" Thorin answered honestly. He missed all his friends, even the annoying Alfrid Lickspittle. 

 

"Lies, you only miss my cock in your mouth" Thranduil stated, making Thorin almost choke on his saliva

 

"Jesus christ Thranduil, you have no filter" Thorin said while laughing

 

"You should know this by now Thorin. Anyways, what have you been up to? Why did it take you three months to finally communicate with me"

 

"I've been awfully busy. Dad has been making me go to the Company to work as his own personal assistant. He says I need all the training I could get and that in a year from now I should be working with him permanently. With my own office and everything." Thorin sighed in frustration

 

"Sounds like you don't want to" Thranduil replied

 

"I don't. But he doesn't understand. I took a day off today and decided to stay home. I thought it'd be better but I was so deadly wrong. There's no one here but the servants and the rain outside is making me depress. I wish I could get out of this fucking place"

 

"Then do it" Thranduil replied nonchalantly. He always did as he pleased without caring about what others thought. That was one of the things Thorin loved about Thranduil, his avility to do with his life as he pleased without caring for consequences.

 

"I can't. Dad would go crazy if I do anything that'd jeopardize the company. It'll also break mom's heart if I leave" Thorin replied

 

"You're a grown adult Thorin. If you don't want to work for your dad's boring company then don't do it. I know you'd rather be out there in the real world, doing reckless shit. It's only been a couple of months since we left uni but I can tell how much you miss it just by the sound of your voice" Thranduil replied

 

"I do miss it. I had a certain freedom that I don't have now. I've barely hung out with anyone since I came home. Dwalin is still over there, the little fucker is even considering to move out there" Thorin told him

 

"Amsterdam is amazing. If I didn't love England so much I seriously would of stayed over there." Thranduil laughed 

 

"Sometimes I want to go back" Thorin replied, feeling himself getting emotional

 

"Then do it Thorin. Didn't you say Dwalin is still over there? Go back to Amsterdam and stay with him. I'll even join you in a few days. We'll call Bard and Elrond and maybe even Aragorn if he's still around" Thranduil replied

 

The idea was tempting, but Thorin knew he couldn't do it. His father would never let him go. There was always work for Thorin at the company and leaving would only enrage his father.

 

"I can't." Thorin simple said

 

"Chicken." Thranduil replied

 

"I wish I was a chicken. They have more freedom than me"

 

"You depress me Thorin. I honestly didn't know you were so whipped by your own dad. Not even my old man controls me like that. He's even letting me go to the states in a month." Thranduil told him

 

"The states? Where in the states?" Thorin asked. He was always fascinated about the states and he was dying to go himself. When he was still in uni he and Dwalin had always made plans to go, but they would always back out. 

 

"Cali. Elrond is coming with me too and maybe Aragorn" Thranduil told him

 

"I hope you have fun. Bring me back a souvenir" Thorin told him

 

"You should come with us Thorin. You were always making plans to go. The beaches there are lovely and it's always sunny and you'll be free to do whatever you want" said Thranduil

 

"If I can't go to Amsterdam what makes you think I can go to Cali?" Thorin grunted

 

"Oh my fucking God Thorin! Nothing is stopping you from not going, just stop being such a pansy and do it. I swear to god if you don't do It I will" Thranduil told him, anger sweeping through his voice

 

"Calm down blondie, I'll just drown in my own misery while you're out there soaking up in the sun" Thorin joked

 

"You're stupid. You claim to be bored yet you do nothing to quench that boredom" Thranduil sighed in frustration

 

"I can't do anything about it" Thorin replied. He knew he was letting his dad control him, but there was nothing he could do. He was the oldest thus all responsibility landed on him. Dis had walked out on the family and was now happy building her own, but her departure didn't cause any major damage in his father's company. If he left however, the company would suffer.

 

"Yeah sure. Whatever Thorin. You know what, call me if you change your mind. I have to go and do something" Thranduil didn't even wait for Thorin to say goodbye. 

 

Thorin's thoughts were all jumbled together, making his head hurt. He knew Thranduil was right, he knew he should listen to his friend. But he couldn't abandon his dad, not when he needed him. Frerin was just now starting college and his dad wouldn't need him for another three years. At the moment, Thorin was all Thror had to keep the company of Erebor up and running. 

 

He still couldn't help but feel sad, seeing as how his friends were all out there, doing what they really wanted to do while he had to sacrifice what made him happy in order to make his father proud. 


	2. Chapter 2

A week later while Thorin sat at the dinner table, all hell broke loose. He had been tired and frustrated and ready to take a break from all the work his father was making him do back at the office. Thorin had been smoking a cigarette that day before going to work and his father had completely gone crazy about it. He had screamed at Thorin, calling him a disgrace. He let the argument go just because he didn't want to be late for work, but as soon as they made it home, his dad had not stopped talking.

 

"You have an image to maintain, you can't be smoking that crap out in public" Thror argued as he took a sip of his wine

 

"You're acting like I was smoking pot. It was just a goddamn cigarette" Thorin sighed 

 

"Don't speak to me that way boy! You shouldn't be smoking anything out in public. What would the people say? That the heir to the richest company in the city of London is a stinking addict?!" His father slammed his fist on the table, making Thorin jump a little. 

 

The servants looked scared and Thorin didn't blame them. His father could turn into a monster when he was angry. He was happy his mother was visiting Dis and wasn't around to witness what was about to unfold. 

 

"You're overreacting" Thorin said, trying to keep his cool as he cut a piece of chicken and popped it in his mouth

 

"You ignorant cunt!" His father yelled, making Thorin jump a little "We have smoke rooms in the company, you don't have to do that outside. You have an image to maintain and I won't let you ruin it"

 

"Image?" Thorin said bitterly, the facade he was trying too hard to maintain was quickly disintegrating. "I got no goddamn image to maintain. I don't want this, I never asked for any of this." He remembered everything that Thranduil had said to him a week ago and ended up getting more angry

"You're trying to fucking force this goddamn company down my throat and I've been trying so fucking hard to make you happy. But every single little shit that I do is not fucking worthy. I am sick and tired of pretending to want something that I quite frankly don't give a shit about. I hate it here, I always have. I won't put up with this bullshit any longer" Thorin said, slamming his hands on the table and after getting up from his seat.

 

He felt the adrenaline running through his veins. His heart was hammering in his chest and his breathing was ragged. He was so sick and tired of everything and he just wanted to do whatever the fuck he wanted to do. He was tired of keeping up the image, tired of making people happy while he was fucking miserable. He knew he would most likely regret it in the morning, but at the moment he simply couldn't care less. Before his father had a chance to react, Thorin left the dining room and stormed off to his room. His father's voice called after him as he ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Once he got to his room, he took out his suitcase that was still half full and proceeded to put the necessary things back in his luggage. 

 

He was leaving. He couldn't stay here no longer. If he did he was sure he would go crazy. He missed his freedom, his time outside with his friends. He missed going to clubs and drinking until he felt he was out of this world. He wanted to go out and smoke without worrying about his father going completely crazy on him. He had had enough of all the shit. If he didn't leave know, he knew he would never do it. 

 

Fuck being responsible and doing what was right. Thorin was sick and tired of it all. Damn everything.

 

He picked up his phone and dialed Thranduil, hoping the blonde would pick up.

 

By the third ring again, Thranduil replied.

 

"I see you've changed your mind" Thranduil said smugly and Thorin wanted to reach through the phone and wipe the smug look Thranduil was most likely spotting

 

"I have." Thorin said flatly as he continued to shove things into his luggage

 

"What made you change your mind?" Thranduil asked

 

"I'll tell you when I get to your house. I'll be there in two hours" Thorin replied

 

"I'm not home dude. I'm at Elrond's right now. You could come over though, we're actually about to buy our tickets" Thranduil told him

 

"Text me the directions" Thorin replied before hanging up

 

After getting the directions from Thranduil, Thorin exited his room. The conscious part of his brain was yelling for him to stop this nonsense, but the other part of him wasn't. He wanted freedom and he wanted it now. He was done with being the respectable Thorin his family knew so much. He felt bad for his mother who simply didn't deserve it, but he pushed the thought outside as he walked down the stairs.

 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Thror asked as he came out of the dining room

 

"Away from your bullshit" Thorin replied, opening the front door and getting out

 

"You insolent bastard!" Thror screamed at him, making Thorin flinch

 

Thorin tried his best to ignore the sharp pain he was feeling as he walked away from his dad. 


	3. Chapter 3

Excitement filled Thorin's inside as he drove his car towards Elrond's house. He felt a sense of freedom washing over his body as he drove further and further away from his house. He knew that this was it, he would never come back here again and if he was completely honest, it felt great. He knew he would have to call his mom and explain as well as Frerin and Dis, but he'll do that later he decided, not really wanting to talk to any of his family members at the moment. He'd also have to call Dwalin and explained what he was about to do. He knew that his cousin would be on his side, but a part of him was scared that he wouldn't be. 

 

After arriving at Elrond's apartment, Thorin waited a while before going in. He took out his phone and called up his cousin who picked up the phone right away.

 

"Thorin, where the fuck are you?" Dwalin screamed

 

"Fuck man, are you trying to blow my ear away?" Thorin grumbled 

 

"Your dad is calling me like crazy, he thinks I have you hidden somewhere. What the fuck did you do?" The other man asked

 

"I left. I couldn't take it anymore" Thorin said nonchalantly

 

"You left? Where?" His cousin asked, concern lacing his voice

 

"I'm at Elrond's right now. I'm going to the states with Thranduil in a month" Thorin replied

 

"You're what? Thorin what the fuck happened?"

 

"You know how Thrain can be, and you know how fuckign fed up I am. Around a week ago Thranduil asked me to come with him and I've decided to do so" Thorin sighed

 

"Shit man. Are you going to atleast tell him? Your old man sounds really concern" Dwalin told him

 

"Yeah, concern about his stupid image that he's trying to maintain" Thorin spat

 

"You prick, he sounded like he was about to have a heart attack" Dwalin replied

 

"I'm not really in the mood to hear about his needs right now. I'm not going back there Dwalin" Thorin said, feeling like a child

 

"I know, I know. Just, Jesus Thorin. Are you sure this was the right thing to do? Walking out on everything?" Dwalin asked

 

Thorin thought about this for a minute before replying. "It is the right thing Dwalin. I can't keep the image up anymore. Not being able to go out and enjoy my goddamn freedom, being stuck in that boring ass company. It's killing me Dwalin. I know I'm not being rational and that I'm probably going to regret this tomorrow, but I can't go back. If I do, I won't be able to leave ever again" Thorin told him

 

"You're right" Dwalin sighed "I'll be at El's in a few. Text me his address"

 

"Fine. See you in a few" Thorin said before hanging up.

* * *

 

"You're finally here" Thranduil beamed as he opened the door to let Thorin in

 

"Yeah, got lost a couple of times" Thorin replied, lowering his head

 

"Would be surprise if you didn't" Thranduil laughed "Now get your butt in here Thorin" He said, dragging him inside 

 

"I've missed you so much" Thranduil said, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. Thorin couldn't help but melt against his arms. He had truly missed Thranduil, as well as he had missed his other friends.  

 

"What's up Thor" Elrond said as he got off his couch to go greet Thorin. After releasing Thranduil, Thorin proceeded to hug his other friend.

 

"It's been a long time you fuck" Elrond said after letting go of Thorin

 

"I know, I'm sorry about that" Thorin said sheepishly

 

  
"This moron over here has done nothing but complained about how you had forgotten all about him" Elrond said, shooting his cousin a deathly glare

 

"Shut up El" Thranduil rolled his eyes "Anyways, where's your stuff?" he asked Thorin

 

"Down in my car, didn't feel like rolling that bloody thing up here" Thorin said as they all moved towards the living room

 

"Good, we're leaving soon anyways" Thranduil said, flopping down on the creamy couch "Come on, sit" He said, patting the empty spot next to him

 

"Where we going?" He asked after he sat down

 

"Picking up Aragorn at the airport. Bloody idiot flew all the way here from Germany. He swears we were living to the states today" Elrond said with a sigh. 

 

Aragorn was always getting his dates mixed up. He blamed it on his inability to concentrate, but everyone else knew it was because his mind was all fogged up with all the recreational drugs he consumed. 

 

"He was in Germany? What was he doing over there?" Thorin asked as he leaned back on his seat

 

"Who knows, probably getting more drugs" Elrond said as he sunk in his arm chair, picking his laptop from the coffee table 

 

"Shit, I told Dwalin we'd be here" Thorin remembered 

 

"Wasn't he still in Amsterdam?" Thranduil asked, arching one of his perfect eyebrow

 

"He returned a week ago but I think he's returning back to Amsterdam soon." Thorin replied

 

"Just tell him to meet us at my place around eight" Thranduil told him, running his slender fingers through Thorins hair "Are you going to let it grow past your shoulders again or chop it all off?" 

 

"I think imma cut it" He replied, grabbing Thranduil's hand and intertwining their fingers together. He smiled at the blonde, who smiled back. Thorin felt truly happy in that moment. He was in the company of someone who loved him for him and didn't want to change him. 

 

"Can you two get a room?" Elrond grunted as he returned his attention to the computer screen

 

"We will" Thranduil replied as he got up from the couch, extending a hand to Thorin. 

 

"Gross." Elrond murmured as he looked at the two of them "Just remember we leave in thirty minutes" He told them as the two left the living room.

 

"I have missed you a lot" Thranduil whispered against Thorin's lips once the two of them were away from Elrond's prying ears. The blonde had Thorin pinned up against the wall, fingers holding on to Thorin's hair tightly. 

 

"I've missed you too" Thorin whispered back as his insides were engulfed by desire

 

"I was really, really upset you didn't call me at all after we went our separate ways. I thought I was important to you" Thranduil said as he kissed Thorin's neck

 

"I-I was..." He breathed "Going to" His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he gripped Thranduil by the waist, pulling him closer to him

 

"Were you?" Thranduil said, taking a small step away from Thorin. He held him by the shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Were you really going to call and sort everything out? Or were you just going to disappear from my life?" Thorin could see the hurt in Thranduil's eyes and without hesitating, he pulled the blonde back to him again and kissed Thranduil. 

 

The kiss was slow and sweet and made Thorin's inside swell with happiness and desire. Ever since he met Thranduil, he knew there was no getting rid of the blonde. What started as two roommates messing around while drunk, quickly turned into something more serious. By the end of their first year of uni, they had started a relationship. Through out the years to come, their status went from seriously dating, to friends with benefits. It was an on and off kind of thing but at the end of the day, they always ended up together in bed. Before leaving they had decided to split up again. Thorin new he would be busy with his dad's company and he knew that Thranduil didn't want to move to London. He had promised he'd call him back, and although he had been hesitant to do so at first, right now he was very glad he had done so.

 

"I couldn't if I tried" Thorin replied after their kiss ceased. They were both breathless and disheveled. Thorin's scalp hurt from where Thranduil was pulling at it too hard and Thranduil's cheeks were a nice shade of pink.

 

"You better not leave me Durin, I've missed you way too much" Thranduil replied, throwing his arms around his neck and bringing him back in for a hug. 

 

"I'm not going anywhere" Thorin replied as he hugged him back

 

"Does that mean we're back on again?" Thranduil asked as he pulled away from Thorin

 

"Yes, we are" Thorin replied, flashing his boyfriend a smile

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what the heck happened here... But do not worry my lovelies, this is bagginshield story and bilbo and Thorin are going to meet very soon but I didn't want to make things easy for them so I decided to throw some Thranduil/Thorin to spice things up. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's going to be a very low start but I promise Bilbo and Thorin will meet soon and it'll be amazing.


End file.
